Bond Teman Sejatiku
by DevilArudi
Summary: Cerita ini tentang Bond, yang dimana sebagai Felyne Comrade, ingin ku buang. Tetapi sesuatu mencoba kami untuk tetap bersatu, akankah kami berpisah secara begitu saja? Selamat membaca!


Monster Hunter Freedom Unite adalah permainan aksi RPG buatan CAPCOM. Aku disini membuat fanfic untuk para pembaca. Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, jika ada kesalahan dan kelainan dari permainan aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

Copyright from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, CAPCOM.

**Bond My Real Comrade**

Pagi itu dihiasi dengan kristal es yang membeku di jendela, aku menyadari bahwa pagi telah menyongsong untuk berburu beberapa monster. Khezu yang ganas telah memberikanku pengalaman dalam menangani monster berelemen. Aku pasang baju zirahku dan pedang panjang andalanku. Langsung aku menuju ke dapur untuk menengok beberapa kucing setiaku untuk membuatkan sarapan.

"Halo, aku mau sarapan!" kataku sambil memencet bel besi.

"Nya! Mau pesan apa, tuan?" kata Timothy, kepala chef bangsa kucing di dapurku.

"Hmm, aku mau pesan Meatwagon dengan Curried Onion"

"Segera dibuat, tuan! Nyaa!"

Selesai dibuat, aku langsung menyantapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Wow, rasa yang sangat hebat! Aku merasa lebih sehat dan kuat!" kataku memuji mereka.

Para kucing itu pun menepuk tangan dan berterima kasih padaku. Lalu aku berdiri dan membuka kotak penyimpanan untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan dan obat-obatan. Tak lupa aku menengok kucing pendamping tercinta yang sedang latihan bertarung. Ingin aku memanggilnya, tetapi aku takut mengganggunya. Akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak seperti biasanya. Dia lebih sering melempar bom atau bertarung daripada melindungiku.

"Hei, Bond! Apa kabar?" tanyaku dengan mencolek bahunya.

"Ah tuan, mengagetkanku saja. Aku baik-baik saja, tuan sendiri bagaimana?" katanya dengan senyum penuh.

"Aku juga. Jadi, mau ke mana kita kali ini?"

"Aku akan ikut ke mana saja tuan pergi, nyaa!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita... berburu Daimyo Hermitaur?"

"Nya! Ayo kita lakukan, tuan!" katanya dengan semangat.

Siang itu, kami langsung menuju Padang Pasir untuk berburu raja kepiting merah, Daimyo Hermitaur. Di lengkapi dengan cangkang bertanduk, dia lebih suka menubrukku.

"Bond, aku butuh bantuan!" Bond malah asyik melempar bom ke arahnya. Ketika aku memanggilnya dengan keras, dia secara tidak sengaja melemparkan aku sebuah bom. Dengan reflek, aku menghindar. Tapi sialnya, aku malah terkena cakar besarnya dan membuatku pingsan. Ketika aku berbangun, aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah berada di rumah. Aku kaget keadaan di luar sudah malam dan aku melihat Bond yang sedang terlihat memojokkan dirinya ke tungku api di dapur. Aku memanggilnya keheranan.

"Bond? Kita sudah di rumah?"

"Tuan, maafkan aku, meow! Aku yang membuatmu gagal dalam misi tadi" Aku melihat wajahnya yang tadi pagi sangatlah cemerlang berubah sekejap menjadi suram.

"Ah tidak apa kok, besok masih bisa"

"Maafkan aku tuan, meow" dia langsung memeluk kakiku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" kataku menghiburnya Lalu dia kembali ke dekat tungku api dan mulai tidur. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya kasihan, tetapi memang rasanya sudah saatnya aku untuk menggantinya. Sepertinya dia sudah lelah dalam mendampingiku seharian dan terus-menerus. Aku tidak tega kalau dia harus terus menjadi sasaran utama para monster. Esoknya aku memulai pagiku dengan wajah ceria dibalik kesedihanku. Aku membawanya ke pegunungan Snowy Mountain. Saat aku memulai untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan di kotak Supply, dia memanggilku.

"Tuan, hari ini kita berburu apa, meow?"

Aku yang tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku berusaha untuk berkata lain.

"Hari ini? Ngg ah iya, kita akan mencari beberapa Machelite Ore dan Earth Crystal untuk senjataku" kataku tersenyum padanya.

"Nya!" satu kata terucap bertanda dia senang mengikutiku.

Sesampainya di tempat pertama, aku membiarkannya untuk berburu beberapa Popo. Aku melihatnya senang sambil membawakan beberapa Raw Meat dan sibuk mencari serangga. Lalu aku mendekatinya dan aku mencoba memberitahu segalanya.

"Umm, Bond?" "Ya, tuan?" katanya sambil memegang Bughopper.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"Apa itu, meow?"

"Sebenarnya aku, ingin, melepaskanmu"

"Maksud tuan, nya?"

"Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus menerus, berkorban demi aku. Dan aku merasa, bahwa, sudah saatnya kamu untuk aku lupakan" kataku membelakangiku.

"Jadi, tuan ingin membuangku, meow?" wajah cerianya berubah sekejab menjadi sedih.

"Ya begitu lah"

Saat aku masih menahan rasa sedihku, tiba-tiba dia datang dan memeluk kakiku dari belakang. Dia membuang senjatanya dan menangis di kakiku.

"Tuan, apa salahku, nya?" katanya sambil menangis di kakiku.

"Tidak ada, Bond" aku berkata sambil menahan air mataku.

"Apa karena aku sering bermain-main? Ataukah membuang bom ke arahmu? Atau, atau, pertarungan di Desert kemarin, nya?"

"Tidak, Bond. Aku rasa, aku salah mendidikmu, sehingga kesukaanmu padaku sudah berkurang"

"..." Bond hanya bisa diam, memeluk kakiku, dan menengok ke arahku.

"Aku minta maaf, Bond. Sekarang, pergilah!"

"Umm, meow!" dia terus menangis di kakiku.

"Pergilah, Bond!" tanganku menunjukan ke arah pegunungan.

Bond pun mulai melangkah mundur perlahan-lahan. Lalu dia melepas baju perangnya dan memberikannya padaku. Lalu dia membungkukan badannya padaku.

"Terima kasih, meow. Sebenarnya, aku sangat menyukai tuan, tetapi tuan tidak pernah memberikanku istirahat, nya. Itu mengapa aku sering melempar bom, karena aku kecapekan. Maaf kan aku, nya!" katanya tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya.

Lalu ia langsung lari ke arah pegunungan dan membelakangiku. Aku terkejut mendengar alasannya. Aku sangat menyesal melakukan ini. Oh tidak, apa yang aku lakukan? Adakah cara untuk membatalkannya? Lima detik kemudian, dia berhenti dan bertanya padaku.

"Apakah tuan benar-benar ingin membuangku, meow?"

"Nggg..." aku menahan segala emosi dan tangisku, dan aku beranikan diri untuk menjawabnya.

"... tidak"

Kami berdua terdiam, lalu sunyinya lapang rumput itu dihadiri tangis haru kami berdua. Dia langsung berlari ke arahku, dan aku pun jongkok untuk menangkapnya.

"Tuaann, nyaaa!" dia langsung loncat ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Maafkan aku, Bond. Aku janji tidak akan membuangmu lagi, aku tidak akan memarahimu, dan kamu boleh istirahat kapanpun kamu mau" aku memeluknya dan aku tidak dapat mengendalikan derasnya air mataku yang keluar.

Setelah kami berpelukan, aku membantunya memakai pakaian perangnya, dan aku memakaikan helmnya. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku, akupun membalas senyumnya. Dia pun mengambil tongkatnya, kami pun siap kembali dengan berlari bersama menuju pegunungan. Memanjat berbagai tebing, sampailah kami pada mulut gua yang dingin.

"Apa kamu siap, Bond?"

"Aku siap kapanpun tuan siap, nya!"

TAMAT.

maaf kalo masih jelek, aku masih baru hehe... #A


End file.
